


Держи меня, целуй меня, желай меня, убей меня

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Greykite



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Спецквест [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Mind Control, Mind Games, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Моринт знает: однажды Джейн Шепард будет принадлежать ей. Это лишь дело времени.
Relationships: Morinth/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921018
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Держи меня, целуй меня, желай меня, убей меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me, Kiss Me, Thrill Me, Kill Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832967) by [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing). 



> Кинки: подчинение; соблазнение; ментальный контроль
> 
> Бета — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)

Когда Моринт впервые видит Джейн Шепард, то уже знает: та будет принадлежать ей.

Шепард об этом не подозревает. Пока что.

Женщина-солдат глядит пристально, а Моринт наблюдает за ней из теней. Она не похожа на тех, кого обыкновенно порабощает Моринт — она сильней большинства. Винтовка «Вдова» за ее спиной говорит сама за себя, но точно так же — и мышцы, что столь приятно бугрятся под маленьким черным платьем, которое сидит на ней как влитое. 

Она — особенная; даже Моринт это известно. Подойти к ней и завязать светскую беседу как будто даже слишком легко. Слишком легко намекнуть на точки соприкосновения: Моринт делает акцент на каждой из них, чувствует, как формируется связь. Искусство. Литература. Смерть. Всё то, что любит она — и Джейн вскоре тоже полюбит.

Только когда она осмеливается тонко завлечь добычу в капкан, Моринт чувствует в голосе Шепард запах своей матери. Охотница щурится; ей совсем не улыбается мысль о том, что охотятся здесь за ней. 

— Ты что, играешь со мной, Джейн? — шепчет она Джейн на ухо, обнимая ее за талию: жестом широким, собственническим. Она уже принадлежит Моринт. Даже если ни сама Шепард, ни ее мать еще не знают этого.

— Еще нет, — игриво произносит Джейн; о да, она полна огня. Моринт расплывается в улыбке. 

Редко люди оказывались столь соблазнительной смесью огня и земли; достаточно податливой, чтобы покориться соблазну, но достаточно сильной, чтобы дать отпор. Моринт очарована.

И хотя она прекрасно знает, что это ловушка, она все равно идет.

* * *

Она ждет, что Джейн не будет торопиться, потянет время, осматривая квартиру, разглядывая обломки всех тех жизней, которые обращались когда-то вокруг солнца-Моринт и успели сгореть. Это предшественники Джейн, от которых избавились, когда они оказались неудобными, оказались слишком скучными, чтобы оправдать их содержание в рабстве; избавились не убийством, а просто забросив. Трагедия жизни Ардат-Якши состоит в том, что охота нескончаема; ей не найти удовлетворения — ни в ком-то одном, ни сразу во всех. Моринт все равно пытается. Она хранит сувениры из прошлого; трофеи, напоминания об огне, который однажды коснулся ее пальцев. Джейн ласкает их, и голод Моринт усиливается.

— У тебя эклектичная коллекция, — бормочет Джейн, прикасаясь к статуе — подарку асари-матриарха, которая за шесть месяцев до того сама бросилась Моринт в ноги, а когда Моринт с ней рассталась — бросилась с высочайшей на Тессии башни. 

Моринт скользяще пристраивается рядом с Шепард. Ладонь ложится на подбородок — кожа там идет задумчивыми складками под хваткой ее пальцев.

— Я предпочитаю не отказываться от новых впечатлений, — говорит Моринт. Ее рука с обманчивой легкостью скользит по боку Джейн. Если та и замечает, как Моринт слегка сдавливает ей горло, то никак не реагирует, даже не сглатывает.

«Что ты за женщина, Джейн Шепард?», думает она. Она слышала достаточно слухов о Шепард, чтобы знать: она была многим и для многих людей — легенда пробила себе дорогу, но женщина, возможно, потерялась по пути. Моринт числила за собой много высокопоставленных клиентов, но никогда не видела кого-то, кого настолько многие считали спасителем.

— Давай присядем и узнаем друг друга получше, — говорит она. Она чувствует приближение матери, видит несгибаемую волю юстицара и становится голодней. Смерть может удовлетворить ее не больше, чем секс, но, возможно, сочетания того и другого будет достаточно. По крайней мере, на какое-то время.

Ей остается только надеяться, что Джейн не станет ей мешать.

* * *

Джейн реагирует совсем не так, как ожидалось, когда Моринт бросает свою силу против силы матери. 

Момент распадается на образы, три натюрморта, которые непонятным образом промелькнули перед глазами: пистолет, выстрел, смерть. Моринт чувствует, как отвратительное, непреклонное зловоние матери исчезает из вселенной быстрыми, жалкими вздохами. Она гладит лицо матери и обнаруживает, что оно остыло. Удовлетворение на миг наполняет ее, затем уходит, оставляя растущую пустоту. Джейн пристегивает оружие к поясу и глубоко дышит, борясь с приливом адреналина. 

— Ну, хватит. Нам пора идти.

— Но почему? — Моринт спрашивает и смеет надеяться на ответ, который ей нужен. — Разве моя мать не внушила тебе всё, что нужно, этими ее разговорами о моих чудовищных аппетитах?

— Она пыталась, — говорит Шепард, глядя вниз с выражением, которое могло бы сойти у нее за жалость. Необычное зрелище, без сомнения, для такого сильного создания. — Но ей не удалось. Я не думаю, что кто-то заслуживает смерти только потому, что генетически... отличается. 

Моринт впервые видит блеск синтетических тканей под кожей Шепард, и ничто не может удержать ее от улыбки. Она знает, что начало уже положено; Шепард уже видит сходство между ними: две убийцы, невероятно сильные и выходящие за рамки мелочной человеческой — или асарийской — морали.

С улыбкой она начинает раздевать мать, благодарная Джейн Шепард за то, что ни один лазерный выстрел не задел наряд юстицара. Так куда проще будет объяснить появление Моринт в команде Шепард.

Завтра или, возможно, послезавтра мусорщики Омеги ворвутся в квартиру Моринт, заметив, что та пуста. Там они найдут тело «Моринт». Многие из ее любовников окажутся безутешны.

Но, следуя позади Джейн Шепард и глядя, как ее губы изгибаются в мягкой улыбке, Моринт слишком голодна, чтобы придавать слишком много веса кому-либо из бывших любовников.

Она оставляет свои трофеи позади. Они ей больше не нужны.

* * *

Играть в игры на «Нормандии» почти приносит ей удовлетворение.

Она не привыкла _прятаться_ — во всяком случае, у всех на виду. Ардат-якши никогда не были хищниками. С каждым покачиванием бедер, с каждым следующим ходом ей чудится мигающая сирена опасности. Нетрудно войти в роль своей матери: та, по счастью, наслаждалась разве что одиноким созерцанием Вселенной в ореоле собственного высокомерия и могущества. Этому достаточно легко подражать.

Но забавно смотреть на экипаж, гадать, за кем из них стоит поохотиться. Турианец выглядит многообещающе, и Моринт не сомневается, что с кроганом будет весело провести ночь или две. Корабельный ИИ — заманчивая добыча, но в меньшей степени, чем сука-королева-богиня старпом, которая подозревает, что Моринт не то, чем кажется, но не осмеливается озвучить подозрения вслух. Да и с какой стати? Моринт гораздо более сговорчива, чем ее мать. Она наклоняется, возможно, слишком близко к той, которую зовут Миранда, позволяет своей руке скользнуть по груди другой женщины, протягивая руку за протеиновым батончиком — приглашая бросить себе вызов.

Миранда так этого и не делает, и любопытство Моринт ослабевает.

Миранда интересна, но она не так выразительна и не так великолепна, как лидер группы: о, да, Джейн Шепард. Моринт хочет почитать ее; хочет, чтобы та почитала Моринт даже сильнее. Она притворяется недосягаемой, но Моринт знает — это только вопрос времени.

Она уже слабеет. Она кружит по кораблю и всегда останавливается у окон Моринт, глядящих в пустоту космоса. Это единственное, что общего есть у нее с матерью; она всегда наслаждалась темнотой космоса, холодом звезд. Джейн всегда смотрит на звездный свет поверх ее плеча, и на ее тонкой, красивой верхней губе появляется капелька пота. Моринт подумывает — не слизнуть ли, и с удовлетворением замечает, что Шепард дрожит.

Моринт пробует раздвинуть границы каждый раз, когда она приходит — рука скользит вниз по ее спине, заставляя Шепард саму касаться чешуи Моринт, в то время как глаза и губы Моринт поют песню сирены, и ничего более.

И медленно, но неизбежно Шепард подчиняется ее воле.

— Мне так нравится твое общество, Шепард, — говорит она, проверяя это после шести недель визитов. Шепард широко улыбается, польщенная комплиментом. Ее щеки пылают темно-розовым румянцем, точно у школьницы.

— Ты меня понимаешь, — говорит Шепард почти что тоном наивности. — Я чувствую, что мы ... — она качает головой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя контроль Моринт.

Это бесполезно.

Моринт улыбается, наклоняется вперед и целует Шепард в щеку. — О, Джейн. Она шепчет ей на ухо, и каждое ее слово — медовая ловушка: 

— Мы с тобой — одинаковые. Вот и все.

Это правда, вот только не полная.

Они обе убийцы, верно, но только Моринт из них — охотница.

* * *

Шепард приходит к ней — продолжает приходить, снова и снова. Моринт держит ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки, пока не наполняется до отказа; она чувствует, как связь между ними крепнет. Она может сказать по одному взгляду, как сильно Шепард хочет ее, как болезненно влажна она, как сильно она жаждет хотя бы прикоснуться к Моринт. И все же Шепард не может этого сделать, не дотрагивается до нее.

Она не сделает этого, потому что Шепард считает такой поступок неправильным; Моринт научит ее, что это не так. Джейн Шепард, возможно, и не думала заводить романы с кем-либо из своей команды, но... Моринт — не член команды. Она — кукушка, готовая вот-вот взлететь. 

Она ждет, пока Шепард не начнет дымиться, подпитывая похоть единственным доступным ей способом. Вопреки басням, которые шепчут представители ее вида, секс не убивает — но может погубить. Она ждет. Ее спина выгибается, точно лук, когда она потирает собственный ноющий клитор, остающийся неудовлетворенным под ее собственными пальцами, но нуждающийся в том, чтобы быть напоенным, наполненным желанием Шепард. Только в чужих эмоциях она может чувствовать себя сытой, только в чужих эмоциях может найти разрядку и для себя.

Она позволяет своим отношениям с капитаном корабля оставаться на уровне искрящих взглядов и выверенных прикосновений, по крайней мере, до ночи перед штурмом базы Коллекционеров. Мелодия страха, предвкушения и нетерпения, разносящаяся по кораблю, — крепкое варево, но в поле ее зрения только одна добыча: Шепард.

* * *

Никто не преграждает ей путь в капитанскую каюту, и нет никакого сопротивления со стороны самой Шепард, когда Моринт подходит к ней, подкрадывается вплотную, покачивая бедрами, и вливает в руку немного силы со словами: 

— Поцелуй меня.

Лицо Шепард искажается в кротком протесте, который исчезает, стоит Моринт коснуться ее щеки. 

— Сдавайся, Шепард, — шипит она; что-то в лице женщины наконец-то расслабляется. Она не наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Моринт, пока еще нет, и в этом она гораздо более соблазнительна. Моринт нравится, когда ее жертвы сопротивляются. 

— Я сказала: поцелуй меня. 

Моринт запускает пальцы в волосы Шепард и улыбается. Она всегда была очарована волосами, их мягкостью, способностью делаться источником боли — и, в конечном счете, удовольствия тоже. Она дергает Шепард за рыжий короткий хвостик и притягивает к себе так близко, что они вдыхают один и тот же воздух. Шепард глубоко дышит, ее зрачки расширены.

— Это неподобающе, — бормочет Шепард, но ее губы приоткрываются. Она хочет ее, Моринт знает; ее глаза широко распахнуты, дыхание прерывистое и неглубокое. Моринт не сомневается: если бы она просто положила руку на Шепард, та бы сдалась.

Но она не хочет принуждать Шепард. Она хочет, чтобы Шепард захотела сдаться, отдалась ей добровольно. Сила Моринт — это афродизиак, но это не изнасилование. Охотница не может преследовать добычу, которая не поддается преследованию; в этом нет ничего забавного. Все закончилось бы слишком быстро.

Шепард облизывает губы, а Моринт улыбается, ничего не говоря. Шепард подносит руку к губам, дрожащими пальцами проводит по губам Моринт и видит свою гибель.

— Поцелуй меня, — говорит Моринт, и на сей раз это не вопрос.

Затем Шепард целует ее, страстно, жадно; она хватается за Моринт, как будто тонет — и это, конечно же, правда. Моринт прижимается к Шепард всем телом, обвивается вокруг нее, как лоза; охотница, готовящая свой лук.

Моринт хватает ее сзади за шею и держит так, не желая, чтобы жертва снова ускользнула. Шепард стонет, когда Моринт распускает ее стянутые в хвост волосы, и рыжие пряди огненным водопадом рассыпаются по плечам.

Моринт не утруждает себя тем, чтобы спросить разрешения, прежде чем начинает раздевать ее. Она уже вооружена — как и любой хороший убийца, она готовится к битве за несколько часов до ее начала. Шепард не спрашивает, откуда она так хорошо знакома с человеческими застежками; Моринт и не собирается ничего объяснять.

Она освобождает Шепард от тяжелого нагрудника, заслужив себе резкий вздох удовольствия, когда ее отпущенные на волю груди подпрыгивают вверх, все еще сдерживаемые нижним костюмом, но уже твердые как камень. Моринт щелкает пальцем по одному из сосков, и Шепард вскрикивает.

— Коснись меня, коснись меня, — выстанывает она, ее пальцы уже тянут Моринт вниз, чтобы отстегнуть гульфик; пальцы Моринт ловко обнимают вечность, стаскивая его. Звуки нескольких ударов, прозвучавших рядом, говорят ей, что Шепард уже снимает свои перчатки и наплечники с безрассудной самоотверженностью.

Моринт улыбается, поднимая глаза и видя безумный взгляд Шепард. Она вся дрожит от желания. Моринт ощущает пульсирующее влечение, исходящее от Шепард, и впервые за долгое время она чувствует себя почти полной.

Шепард уже расстегивает застежки кожаного костюма — Моринт не успевает даже сделать это сама. Несколько мгновений она любуется ее отважной наготой — четко очерченные мускулы проступают сквозь нежно-розоватую кожу, пухлые розовые губы четко выделяются на маленьком жилистом теле. Шепард — женщина, состоящая насквозь из противоречий, и Моринт ничего не хочет так сильно, как вызнать их все до конца.

Только выпив страсть Шепард, она может получить хоть что-то для себя. Ее собственное естество никогда не позволит ей кончить, но Шепард... Шепард уже тяжело дышит, а ведь она едва успела снять штаны.

Моринт ныряет между ее ног, позволяет одному пальцу прощупать человеческую щель. Разнообразие человеческих влагалищ никогда не перестанет удивлять ее; губы Шепард большие, клитор прячется в них, точно жемчужина, которую можно открыть, только раздвинув пальцами раковину. Шепард вздрагивает; силы Моринт делают ее удовольствие много больше. Отказ от оргазма — это, в конце концов, отсрочка оргазма, и удовольствие Моринт стократно умножает ощущения, огнем проходящие по нервам Шепард.

— Мы не должны ... — Шепард глубоко вздыхает, когда язык Моринт ныряет между ее нижних губ: солоновато-сладких — не таких, как у Неф, тонких и пряных, — более естественного вкуса, нежных и скользких. — Это ведь... Если мы, в слиянии... Разве я не?..

— Умрешь? — Моринт тихо смеется, а затем приступает к упомянутому убийству, коротко дразня Шепард, обводя языком ее клитор. Она вскрикивает, как баньши, и Моринт хмыкает.

— О нет, Шепард. Хотя смерть воистину следует за Ардат-Якши, но правда в том, что те, кто нам служит — кого мы выбрали — могут искать смерти, когда мы оставим их. Немногим приносим мы смерть, но многие ищут ее, когда нас нет больше рядом.

— Я не... я не понимаю, — выдыхает Шепард, почти извиваясь под нажимом ее большого пальца. Моринт исследует ее влагалище, пронизывая каждый нерв Шепард энергией ардат-якши. 

— Ты не умрешь, нет, — шепчет Моринт, прижимаясь поцелуем к ее бедру.

— Тогда, блядь, прикоснись ко мне уже, — вскрикивает Шепард, и Моринт повинуется, присаживаясь на корточки и глядя Шепард прямо в глаза.

— Обними вечность, Шепард, — мурлыкает она; ее биотика вспыхивает, когда она проникает в Шепард языком, движется внутри нее с жестокой эффективностью. Шепард стоит только подумать — и Моринт делает именно то, что нужно; она кричит, пустота внутри нее рвется, когда Шепард направляет удовольствие, которое мало кто из ее вида испытывал хоть когда-то либо.

Моринт закрывает глаза, позволяя себе раствориться в совокуплении и его простых движениях; в том, как сжимаются мышцы влагалища Шепард на ее пальцах, как торопливо сотрясаются ее бедра. Язык Моринт безжалостно скользит по щели Шепард, и она даже не думает жаловаться, когда Шепард сжимает ее голову между своих бедер.

Когда Шепард хрипнет, когда от ее голоса не остается ничего, кроме переполненных наслаждением бессмысленных звуков, а ее влагалище — и таким образом, влагалище Моринт — терзает сладостной болью, Моринт идет на убийство. Гипотетически.

Она откидывается назад, и Шепард всхлипывает, успев отвыкнуть от отсутствия контакта. 

— Посмотри на меня, Шепард, — приказывает Моринт, и Шепард делает это. Ее взгляд прыгает к Моринт в одно мгновение. Связь между ними теперь уже почти установлена; совсем немного, и всё будет готово совсем.

— Кончай, — приказывает она; связь между ними вспыхивает пламенем, и Шепард кричит бесстыдно, когда они, наконец, оказываются полностью связаны ментально. Шепард содрогается в приступе чистейшего экстаза, и Моринт чувствует его сама: наконец-то, наконец, после всех этих недель, проведенных с ней.

— Ничего себе, — говорит Шепард, качая головой; ее голос едва ли больше, чем шепот. — Это было ... — она хмурится. — Раздевайся, Моринт. Я должна отплатить тебе.

— Не нужно, Шепард, — говорит Моринт; она ничего не могла сделать для Моринт, кроме того, что уже сделала. Она помогла Моринт больше, чем думает. Теперь они одно целое. — Если мы выживем, ну ... — ее глаза вспыхивают; обещание, которое — она знает — останется несбывшимся, прячется на ее лице.

Она охотница, а Шепард — достойная добыча.

— Да, — кивает Шепард и улыбается. — Думаю, мне лучше подготовиться к охоте на Коллекционеров, а?  
— О да, — говорит Моринт, уже думая о том, как в следующий раз использует Шепард для собственного удовольствия; в следующий раз его будет меньше, но ощущения останутся всё равно приятными, и она продолжит делать это с Шепард до тех пор, пока может. — Я думаю, нам обоим предстоит поохотиться вдосталь, — обещает она, и Шепард не улавливает второго смысла ее слов — но опять же, ей этого и не нужно.

**Author's Note:**

> У автора своеобразный взгляд на ардат-якши, немного расходящийся с каноном игры.


End file.
